In Perfect Harmony
by Moop Ytteld
Summary: Harmony is trying very hard to find herself a job after Wolfram and Hart, but who is going to hire an evil souless thing for something worthwhile? She meets the most unlikely person in her search. BtVS crossover. Please RR.


I got a little bored... I have _no _idea why said boredom caused me to write a Harmony fic, but hey, we all have our little quirks. Anyways, no pairings, so just read! And I'd love you forever if you reviewed. No beta so forgive grammar mistakes. There shouldn't be to many typos, because I've been over it but...  
Remember! Evil things try harder.

Harmony taped her newly manicured, pink nails on the surface of the mailroom table. God, she was so bored she could eat somebody. Not that she would, on the account of the whole blood-tests for vampires, but that wasn't the point. Sure, the big-city girl with about a year's worth of personal secretary money was fun, but _hello_, working in a mail room. One would think that with recommendation from the CEO of Wolfram and Hart would mean something, but noooo... Just because _he _ran the company to the ground doesn't mean she didn't do good work. A modern vampire just can't find good work anymore.

"Why are you just sitting there? Get up and do some work like the rest us." Melinda said, "accidentally" bumping Harmony into the table with a smug grin. Melinda thought she was soooo great because she was getting promoted. As soon as she was fired, Melinda was first on Harmony's list to get eaten.

Harmony ignored her and continued to sit in her chair, looking totally exhausted. Her white dress with pink floral designs was wrinkled, and the matching pink jacket was slung on the chair behind her. Her lipstick was faded and cute new sandals sat on the floor next to her feet. It was so hard to pretend she was doing her work here.

"Harmony! This is the third time this week I've caught you doing nothing!" Brian, her boss, marched over to her, clenching his jaw together. She prepared herself for being yelled at, "Get out."

Harmony glanced up and stopped wincing at him, "What?"

"I said get out."

"But boss, I—"

"OUT" He gestured towards the exit.

"Right then." Harmony raised her eyebrows and slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse and proceeded to the door in the most non-embarrassing way she could muster.

"And Harm," He continued. Harmony stopped and turned around eagerly, "Don't come back."

888888888888888888888888888888888

God that sucked. That had to go near the top of the all-things-sucky-that-has-happened-to-Harmony-list. Right after the whole being caught eating her boss' boss. It wasn't her fault the man had been standing in an alley at night. Geez. At least she could eat Melinda, since she'd been fired.

Harmony sighed as she looked through the papers at job openings. There wasn't much there that she could chose from considering she was the one who created the openings.

She turned the page of the paper and an ad caught her eye. PERSON WITH SUPERNATURAL EXPERIENCE NEEDED, it proclaimed in capital letters. "Finally something I'm qualified for!" She scanned the rest of the ad, and drew a circle around it in glittery pink gel pen. Excited, she picked up her cell-phone, complete with unicorn plate, and dialed the number it gave.

"Hello, is this the L.A.W.C.? I saw your ad in the paper; do you know when I can come in for an interview?" She began to write down a time and date next to the ad with the aforementioned pen. Then noticing she wrote Tuesday at 3:30 PM, she interrupted to person on the phone, "Umm... that's really not good for me. Can you set me up with one after 6?...Really, great! I'll be there thank you!" She hung up enthusiastically and wrote down the corrected time.

"Perfect!" Harmony took a good look at the clock and discovered she had a couple of hours to crash before going out to meet Melinda for dinner. She kissed her unicorn poster and curled into bed.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Harmony gave herself a once over to make sure she looked like secretary material. Her black pinstriped pants and stylish frilly pink shirt screamed responsible in Harmony's mind, and she heaved a big sigh and stepped in the huge building that had L.A.W.C., in bold, written above the door.

It looked a just a little disorganized. Teenage girls were hanging out in the lobby watching some talk show and chatting loudly. The desk that had a black tag saying secretary, had a piles of paperwork stacked on it, and some had stains of unknown origin on them. Harmony's immediate thought was 'eww,' but you couldn't be picky when you had nothing to pick from. She walked up to the person behind the desk, who was playing solitaire on the computer and said, "Ummm... I'm supposed to meet with someone about a job position..."

The girl glanced up at her, uninterested. Harmony could almost swear she'd seen the girl somewhere before. The woman had a rough appearance; her hair looked like it hadn't seen a comb in a while. A small tattoo graced her arm and she was wearing a rather tight black t-shirt and worn-out jeans. "Watcher-man!" She yelled as loud as she could, not turning away form the computer, "you've got an appointment!"

Giles stepped out of the room as soon as the first words shouted and winced as she continued without noticing him. "Faith, if you would please find a quieter way of announcing things to me, I'd appreciate it. Now who—" He looked away from where the strange woman named Faith, who was pointedly ignoring him, at Harmony. "Good Lord."

"Hey Giles," Harmony flashed him a big smile. She was for sure getting the job now.

"H-harmony? What are you here for?" Giles said nervously. Faith meanwhile had turned to give Harmony a good look.

Raising her eyebrows, she looked at Giles, "Dude, are seriously scared by this chick? The top" Faith gestured to it, "isn't exactly awe-inspiring. I mean shit, if I was going to try and kill someone I sure as hell wouldn't be wearing pink."

"Hey," Harmony gave an indignant cry, "I'm not here to scare anyone. I'm here for a job." She held up her resume, "See?"

"You're evil. You've tried to kill Buffy on numerous occasions, and you're a vampire." Giles said lamely, still staring in a confused manner at Harmony.

"That was just a phase. I'm _so_ over that. I've been off the human blood for about a year now." Harmony thought about Melinda, "Mostly."

"And what would make me so sure you're not killing again?" Giles was still staring at Harmony warily. Faith watched on wordlessly.

"I have a recommendation. See it's from Angel, when he was CEO of Wolfram and Hart." She handed it to him, "And they have little blood test things that can prove that a vamp has been off the human blood."

"You worked for Angel?"

"Yup," Harmony said proudly, "Was there from start 'til Angel, Spike, Wesley, Gunn, and Illyria decided to go out in a mainly suicidal way."

"Suicidal...Spike?" Giles put his hand on the messy desk, "Harmony, are you delusional?"

"Ooo that's right. Spike is back. I guess you didn't know. I'm surprised your top man didn't tell you." Harmony was beginning to get bored, "Do I get the job?"

"Backup, Top man... Do you mean Andrew?" Giles asked in his annoyingly slow British way.

"Uh... yeah." Giles chuckled a bit and Faith, otherwise silent, let out a bark of laughter.

"Andrew is your top man now Giles?" Faith said between laughs.

"Well, I couldn't very well tell them that Andrew was the only one free at the time." Giles laughed heartily.

"Yeah. Sure. Anyway, he didn't tell you?" Harmony could care less about their little inside jokes. She just wanted the job.

"No as a matter of fact he did not. Would you care to explain?" Giles said, after his laughs slowed.

"Well, it had to with this amulet-thingy. He popped out of it and was clutching his head going aghhhhhhh" Harmony did a horrible imitation, "And there he was. Now that we've discussed the fact that I'm a vampire, my previous job, and Spike, can we talk about me getting the job?"

"Harmony, other than the fact that you used to work for Angel, you have nothing going in your favor for this job." Giles looked at her sternly.

"Why," Harmony whined, "I know all about the things that go bump in the night—"

"Because you are one." Faith said sarcastically.

"—and," Harmony continued ignoring Faith, "I have total on-job experience. I've had a job just like this before and I handle all the paperwork. I can also make the best otter, pig blood mix."

Giles gave her a slightly disgusted look. "What? If we're not eating people, we have to eat something. You can totally get a little blood-checker thing, and test me, I'll be clean." Giles still looked unconvinced, "I've totally got all the credentials. I'm desperate for a job, and from the look of things, you're in need of a secretary. I've got a necro-tempered glass for the windows in my car so I can work any hours....It's perfect."

Giles mulled it over in his head thoughtfully. Harmony could tell he was actually considering it. "I guess I really don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Yay!!!!" Harmony reached up and hugged Giles, "This will be so perfect!" She ran her hand over the secretary's desk, looking as if she was going to hug it too.

"One thing though. What is this place?" Harmony asked.

"Los Angeles Watchers Council. We are training all the newly created slayers in this area. So there may be a bit of noisy at times..." Two girls came in the door, holding shopping bags and chattering loudly.

"When do I start?" Harmony asked eagerly.


End file.
